creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Kemsyt/Zwiastun serii
Opowiada Xavier Strażnik Lasu „Co jest? Co się stało?” – Te słowa same nasuwały mi się na myśl, gdy ujrzałem gdzie się znajduję. Byłem w ciemnym pokoju. Nie było w nim okien, nic z tych rzeczy. Jedyne co byłem w stanie ujrzeć to stare drzwi. Były zamknięte. Nie musiałem sprawdzać. Miałem pewność. „GDZIE JA KU*WA JESTEM?!” Czyja to gierka? Nie wiedziałem. Gdzie moja broń? Nie wiedziałem. Nic nie wiedziałem. Oprócz jednej rzeczy – to ja wygram tę gierkę. Podniosłem się z ziemi. Miałem na sobie mój tradycyjny ciemno-zielony płaszcz. Rozejrzałem się. W pomieszczeniu nic nie było. A jednak – w lewym rogu pokoju był stół. Na stole – moja piła. Zaśmiałem się. - Już po tobie zjebie… – zaśmiałem się – JUŻ PO TOBIE! Silnym kopniakiem wywaliłem drzwi, odsłaniając ciemny korytarz. Słyszałem śmiech. Śmiech psychopaty. Uśmiechnąłem się. Uśmiech zrzedł mi dopiero wtedy, gdy ujrzałem wskaźnik benzyny w pile. Było go naprawdę mało. Kroczyłem w kierunku odgłosu śmiechu. Dotarłem do ciemnego (jak zwykle…) pomieszczenia. Światło księżyca, wypadające z okna pozwoliło mi ujrzeć sylwetkę jakiegoś dzieciaka. Coś koło 14 lat. Wiedziałem, że nie jest on zwykłym dzieciakiem. Odwrócił się. Ujrzałem jego zniekształconą twarz. Jego skóra była biała, a kąciku ust były rozcięte tworząc uśmiech. - Chyba już wszyscy zaakceptowali zaproszenie – uśmiechnął się gówniarz Nagle pomieszczeniem zawładnęło światło. Ujrzałem dziesiątki potworów. Mieli na sobie maski i tym podobne. - W naszej rywalizacji chcemy wyłowić najlepszego. Najlepszego zabójcę. -Wy? Ha ha ha ! Banda zjebów, dzieci z patologii, a ten – wskazałem palcem na BEN-a – on nawet jak facet nie wygląda. Wy macie mi dorównać? – Zwijałem się ze śmiechu. W tym momencie w moim kierunku pomknęło mnóstwo noży. Zatrzymały się tuż przed moją twarzą i oddaliły się. Coś czarnego je złapało. Macki wystawały z wysokiego człowieka bez twarzy. To on złapał noże. -Wystarczy – uspokoił tłum Slenderman -Przyjmujesz wyzwanie? - Oczywiście, że tak – blefowałem – tylko potrzebuję mojej siekiery. W tym momencie Chłopiec w goglach i kapturze rzucił mi siekierę. Rozpoznałem ją. To była moja własna siekiera. -Dziękuję – powiedziałem – A teraz… Panowie raczą, iż pójdę, frajerzy Zaśmiałem się i spokojnie zacząłem wychodzić z pomieszczenia. Nie chcieli mnie zostawić. W moim kierunku pomknął tabun 12-sto letnich, grubych gówniar. Miały białą skórę i wycięte uśmiechy na twarzy – wypisz wymaluj fanki Jeffa. Odpaliłem siekierę. Po kilku minutach leżały one martwe. Było tam dużo krwi… Teraz w moim kierunku pobiegły postacie w maskach. Był to szaleńczy atak. Nie mieli żadnej strategii. Wykorzystałem to. Pokonanie ich nie było trudne. Rzuciłem się do ucieczki. Tych monstrów było po prostu za dużo. Lecz coś mnie złapało. Pojedyncza, czarna macka ciągnęła mnie po ziemi. - Graj, albo giń – powiedział slenderman To by była zapowiedź tej całej serii. Będę dodawał jakieś tam wpisy i tak dalej... Oczywiście nie będzie to coś takiego, że jedna walka to jeden epizod. Fabuła będzie się rozkręcać :) Jeśli was to zainteresowało proszę zostawić komentarz, wesprzeć mnie wysyłają SMS o treści... Żartuję xD Po prostu powiedzcie, czy mam kontynuować. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach